1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for a sheet ejector to eject sheets onto a catch tray.
2. Related Art
In general, as an example of a sheet ejector configured to eject a sheet (e.g., a document sheet and a sheet with an image formed thereon) onto a catch tray, a sheet ejector has been known that ejects a sheet in an insertion mode so as to insert the sheet under a stack of sheets that have already been ejected on a catch tray.